Randomly Selected Chart Predictions
This game is just like Chart Predictions, but you do not choose your predictions, they are chosen for you randomly. On Sundays (after the top 100 is published) a blog post "Randomly Selected Chart Predictions (dd/mm/yyyy)" will be created by Hotchoc26. I will first write down my predictions. You have to use the Random Number Generator for each position of the current top 100 for what position outcome it will be the next week, and to match as many as possible. The random number is picked out of a maximum of 100, where numbers 1-100 represent the new position of each single. After a song position is placed, another song cannot be on that position, so the generator must be set to not repeat numbers, or if you can't do that, when you get a number you already have predicted, you must get another number until you get a position that is available. This game is restricted to not allow dropouts, new or re-entries. This makes it so much harder to get a correct match! Each position away from a correct match is minus 5 off 300, where a correct match is 500. Any singles that have dropped out are considered a dropout to 101, so a song dropping out from 37 when predicted to go to 89 is 300-60(12x5) which is 240 points. Dropouts also take away an extra 50 points, so if your predictions include 7 songs that end up dropping out, the total score for this example week is taken away by 350. You also have to predict the song which you think will have the closest match, and the song with the furthest match. Getting any of these correct awards the player 100 points. After the top 100 is published on Sunday, the results will be revealed, and the user (or administrator) with the biggest score will win! Note: Comments posted after 6:00pm on Sunday will NOT be counted. Scoring and Template Template Predicted closest match: Single - Artist (week to week) Predicted furthest match: Single - Artist (week to week) Zero pointers: (this is the number of songs which scored 0) Dropouts: Furthest dropout: (the biggest fall for a dropout) Closest dropout: (smallest dropout fall) 'Score Table (for positions out)' A correct match is worth 500 points, and the most positions out which awards points is 59 (5 points). Any dropouts are considered to drop to 101, and the total score is affected by the number of dropouts there was on that week, where each dropout is minus 50 points. Last Week (02/11/2013) The last game was the last game to be played before hiatus, and my closest match was a tie between Afterglow and Wake Me Up with a 1 position difference. I didn't get the time to predict my closest and furthest matches. I got a total score of 10935. Player Scores Note: The scores and stats for the first game (trial) are not counted in the player stats. Week by Week Category:Randomly Selected Chart Predictions Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Fun and Games